


Lenience

by eburneanevenings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, DanAndPhilGAMES, Fluff, Hinting Towards Smut, M/M, Video & Computer Games, all hints of 18+ content are at the very end and arent at all explicit, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eburneanevenings/pseuds/eburneanevenings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the festive final round of dan vs phil this year, dan thought his boyfriend was a bit too lenient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inspired by this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167320) by phantaysia (tumblr). 



It was December, and they were filming the very last DanAndPhilGAMES video of 2015, and it also happened to be the very last Dan VS Phil of the year.  
And for whatever reason Dan decided to trust Phil with the game choice, or choices, rather, for this video. 

Thus, they ended up playing three flash games, one of which Phil had been previously addicted to, and two of which neither of them had even seen before. 

Ten minutes into filming, and literally 4 seconds into his turn, Dan lost the first game. Nonetheless, he begged Phil for another chance seeing as he was “getting used to it” and even though Phil had stated that it was one turn each, he let Dan try again at Winterbells.

However, this was not the only instance in which Phil was lenient with the terms of playing just for the sake of his boyfriend.

The second game played by the pair was Christmas Surgeon Simulator, and after failing to remove an exposed wire from the patient’s abdomen and then using a chainsaw as his last resort, Dan’s turn ended with a measly score of 298 and a dead patient on the table.

Phil’s turn was no better after several failed attempts made in order to extract a Christmas cracker, a pine tree branch, and an exposed wire from the person whose life was in his hands.

At the end of it all, Dan won, or so Phil said he did in front on the camera. However, Dan saw that his boyfriend had a higher score, 321 when he last saw it, although the disappointment on his face vanished in order to go along with what Phil was saying. 

After playing The Tower, it was time to film Dan’s victory spiel and the outro, although that took longer than anticipated because it seemed that Dan couldn’t go more than 5 seconds without kissing the man next to him. At last, after some #self spon and enthusiastic hat whipping courtesy of Phil, the filming was done, and the two could go back to their touchy-feely selves.

Subsequently, they stood up from their chairs and turned off the camera, Dan turned towards Phil and draped his arms over the older man’s shoulders and clasped his hands behind Phil’s back. After doing so, Dan asked his boyfriend, “So why did you let me win?” although it much more strung out being that each word was punctuated by a kiss on Phil’s cheek or lips or jaw or neck or forehead or nose.

“Well,” Phil started as they walked out of the office and down the stairs onto the 3rd-floor landing, “for one, I didn’t want to see you upset after losing. Also, if I’d won, we’d have been tied and that would’ve called for a tiebreaker, which in turn means more filming and editing and less time with you,” the last word emphasized by a kiss to Dan’s lips.“ They then walked into the lounge and sat down, Dan in his crease, and Phil beside him. 

"Is that all?” Dan questioned.

“As far as letting you win, yes. As far as being a bit too lenient in the first match, that was because I love hearing you beg, Daniel Howell.”

“Oh really?” Dan said as he stood up, reaching for Phil’s hand, pulling him up, and then whispering in his ear, “Would you like to hear me beg some more then, Daddy?”

Needless to say, Dan did, in fact, beg some more for Phil that evening.


End file.
